


【艺旭/贤旭】Bet Bet

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 纯正3P文学，金钟云x金厉旭，曹圭贤x金厉旭。打歌室后台play。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 26





	【艺旭/贤旭】Bet Bet

00  
愿赌服输。

01  
“女装？”金钟云一口咖啡喝了一半，被金厉旭状似不轻不重的话呛得扶着墙不停的咳嗽。曹圭贤走过去把金厉旭外套了领子翻好，今天他穿了曹圭贤的外套，大了一码的尺寸让他看着像只被拥抱的企鹅。曹圭贤把熟门熟路的搭上金厉旭的肩膀，把他揽进怀里，“是我们super show那种女装？Fan Service那种？”  
“不是哦。”金厉旭那双圆眼睛挑起来看了一眼曹圭贤，又去看看在墙上喝咖啡的金钟云，有点不满的撅了撅嘴，“是像音乐银行200期那次，boy‘s day的那种！要练习的！做成一个完整的舞台放送！”

金厉旭说完就哒哒哒的跑去练习室，说要去熟悉熟悉舞蹈，留下曹圭贤和金钟云两个人，窝在SM大楼的咖啡厅里，抱着手机回忆起了最初的something舞台。  
曹圭贤作为穿着女装跳过something的人，回忆起那个晚上全是不堪的回忆，但是金厉旭似乎特别喜欢女装和假发，配上他娇俏的脸蛋和清亮的声音。曹圭贤不得不承认，谁会不喜欢穿了女装的金厉旭。  
金钟云看着弟弟的脸青一阵白一阵，问曹圭贤，“你在回忆自己穿女装的场景吗？”金钟云拍了拍曹圭贤的肩膀，“听哥的，别想了。”  
曹圭贤认同的点了点头，这是他少有的认同金钟云的时候，两个人因为金厉旭的事情没少蹿出过火药味，又在金厉旭漂亮眼睛的撒娇里双双败下阵来。

金钟云和曹圭贤一前一后的走进练习室，金厉旭正在摆弄相机，他撅着屁股捣鼓三脚架，看的曹圭贤眼睛都直了，他走过去在金厉旭挺翘的屁股上揉了两把，从背后抱住金厉旭，把人压得喘不过来气，只能小声得抱怨他两句。金钟云不像曹圭贤一样猴急，他等着金厉旭笑着从曹圭贤得怀里钻出来，才走过去握住他有点肉肉得下巴，在他唇上偷了个吻。

金厉旭红着一张脸，把他哥赶到电脑前坐下，让他替他看着音轨，又赶着曹圭贤替他把三脚架装好，替他拍练习视频，金厉旭眼睛亮晶晶得，指使起两个人毫不手软，话里末尾又带着含含糊糊得撒娇，他抱着曹圭贤补上刚刚欠得一个亲吻，成功安抚了炸毛的小企鹅。

金钟云，金厉旭，曹圭贤，挤过一间录音室，用过一间浴室，在一张床上滚了无数次。金厉旭已经不记得他们是什么时候把关系挑明的，等他反应过来的时候他已经稀里糊涂的被两个人压在了身下。金厉旭还挺乐在其中的，一个是对自己最好的哥哥，一个是自己唯一的弟弟，两个人把他惯的越来越娇气，他觉得没什么不好的。

他能感受到曹圭贤的视线透过他哪台相机，直直的射在他的身上，他故意甩了甩头发，腰弯下去，露出胸口一大片白皙的肌肤，隔着好几米远，他都能感觉到曹圭贤死死的盯着他。他转过头对金钟云笑，走过去掐了音乐，看金钟云对曹圭贤挑了挑眉毛，像是在和曹圭贤说，

愿赌服输。

02  
金厉旭一手金钟云，一手曹圭贤，把两个暗地里较劲的人扯回了家。他哼着歌在厨房里做晚饭，徒留他的两个爱人在客厅里大眼瞪小眼。  
“打赌吗，曹圭贤。”金钟云拿出手机，打开录音软件，带着点挑衅的问金钟云。  
“赌啊，来啊。”曹圭贤虫子眼看了眼金钟云，“赌什么？”  
“赌两周后的打歌舞台休息室，谁能先上了金厉旭，谁能坚持的久。”金钟云压低了声音，凑到曹圭贤的耳朵边。  
“赌约呢？定什么？”曹圭贤也压低了声音，两个人凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕。  
“谁赢了，谁和金厉旭一起睡一周。”金钟云直起身子，眯起眼睛笑的像只狐狸，“愿赌服输啊，曹圭贤。”

“赌什么赌，吃饭了。”金厉旭在两个人脑袋上各敲了一下，盘着腿坐在茶几前面，撑着脑袋，脖子里曹圭贤送的吊坠漏了出来。金厉旭像只小青鸟，扑腾着翅膀，他抬起手扶了扶身上曹圭贤那件过大的T恤，左手的无名指上带着金钟云送他的戒指，他有点懒散的趴在桌子上，等着厨房里那锅泡菜汤沸腾。

曹圭贤和金钟云以为金厉旭的女装不是件泡泡裙就是条长裙，金厉旭从来没在他俩面前带妆跳过，平时彩排也不让他们俩去接他，嘴上说着什么要把惊喜留到最后。

所以在待机室里，看着穿着格子短裙的金厉旭，金钟云和曹圭贤眼睛都直了。金厉旭挺翘的屁股被抱在暗红色格子裙里，他踩着运动鞋哒哒哒的跑进屋，裙摆一甩一甩的，内里乳白色的衬裤都尽收眼底。金厉旭最近长了点肉，除了屁股都长胸上了，淡粉色的衬衣还能透过胸口紧绷的扣子对内里的春光略知一二。

金厉旭脑袋上还顶了个蝴蝶结，凑到曹圭贤和金钟云面前，邀功似的问他们可不可爱。可爱不可怕，可爱而自知最诱人，金厉旭像一块四处散发甜味的糖糕，染的小小的待机室里全是甜味。

金钟云捏住他的下巴，玩味的用手指捻了一把他的唇珠，勾起他的下巴，在他的嘴角印了一个吻。待机室的灯光明晃晃的亮堂，涂了唇膏的嘴唇晶亮亮的。金钟云舔了舔嘴唇，挑衅的看了眼曹圭贤，昂了昂下巴说，“草莓味的。”

金厉旭红扑扑的脸蛋，伸出手不轻不重的打了一下金钟云的手臂，他看了眼镜子上的钟，听到外面的工作人员敲门，他松开抱着金钟云手臂的手，转身抱了抱靠在梳妆台前盯着他的曹圭贤，推开门，“要等我回来哦。”

03  
金厉旭被压在梳妆台的桌子上亲的时候，不要说卸妆了，他连衣服都没能换掉。曹圭贤熟悉的气息像阵风一样席卷而来，他徒劳的攀附着曹圭贤的脊背，像将要溺水的人抓着浮木，曹圭贤发了狠的去亲他，不给金厉旭一点反应的机会就堵上了他的嘴唇，曹圭贤顺着他柔软的唇，撬开他的齿贝，勾住他的舌头，将他细碎的呻吟和粗重的呼吸一起堵在了喉咙间。金厉旭推开曹圭贤的时候眼睛里噙了点泪花，嘴角全是来不及咽下去的唾液，他绯红的眼角带着一点点控诉和委屈，圆钝的眼角耷拉下来，又带着橙红色的眼影，风情又纯情。

金钟云顺着他胸前的扣子解开他的衬衣，领结被从他穿的一丝不苟的白衬衫上拽了下来，金钟云一只手握着那根丝带，一只手慢条斯理的扯开金厉旭的衬衣，问他，是要在他的手腕上打一个漂亮的蝴蝶结呢，还是捆在脚腕上。

金厉旭被曹圭贤像只树袋熊一样抱起来，坐在梳妆台的边角，瓶瓶罐罐被曹圭贤全扫到一边去了，曹圭贤撑着桌子，天知道金厉旭在舞台上蹦蹦跳跳的时候，他有多想赶紧把那件碍事的衬衫扯掉，他俯下身子咬住金厉旭的乳头，用牙齿轻轻的在乳间上啃咬，柔软的乳肉在他嘴里微微的颤了几下，金厉旭带着点哭腔的痛哼，他呜呜咽咽的，嘴里含着金钟云的手指，抬起眼睛去瞪金钟云，水汪汪的眼睛没有半点威慑力，他含着金钟云的食指，顺着手指伸出舌头舔弄，他舔到金钟云手上的戒指，绕着打了几个圈，才放开金钟云，嘴角的银丝来不及擦掉，他推了推曹圭贤的头，示意他舔舔另一边。曹圭贤另一只手揉捏上他胸前另一颗红珠，带着点薄茧的手指不断地刺激他胸口的软肉。

“圭，圭圭，轻一点。”金厉旭声音里带着点颤抖，他去推曹圭贤埋在他胸口的脑袋，换来曹圭贤更加用力的舔弄，他胸口的一点嫣红被尖锐的牙齿叼起来，他有点难奈的往后缩，又习惯性的把胸口往曹圭贤的嘴里送，他眼里含了一泡泪，嘴里含着金钟云的两根手指，眼巴巴的看着金钟云。

金钟云把手指从他得嘴里抽出来，摸索着探到他的裙摆下，隔着他得衬裤揉了几把他的性器，金厉旭彻底软了腰，靠在那面镜子上。金钟云两下把他的热裤扒了下来，随手丢在地上，金钟云隔着内裤包裹着他的阴茎，隔着那一层薄薄的布料揉搓他的囊袋，听着金厉旭软了声音小声的呻吟，坏心眼的凑到他耳边吹气，滚烫的呼吸打在他的耳边，话语到口都变成了黏腻的呻吟声。

金钟云一把扯下他的内裤，把他的格子裙撩上去，张口含住金厉旭的阴茎，用他湿热的口腔包裹着，舌尖舔过马眼，金厉旭胸前被曹圭贤摁住，下半身被金钟云舔着，他捂住眼睛不敢低头，破碎的呻吟声被他堵在喉咙里，

曹圭贤终于放开了金厉旭脆弱的胸口，他把金厉旭捂着眼睛的手松开，第二个吻如期而至。他的吻侵略性占有欲十足，粗暴的撬开他的齿贝，毫不温柔的舔舐着他的嘴唇，舌尖扫过他的上齿贝，啃咬着他柔软的唇齿。

金钟云的手掌包裹住他挺立的阴茎，在愈发加快速度的撸动中金厉旭仿佛被卷进滔天巨浪里，沉浮在海水里，阳光照下来的白光仿佛撒满了全身。他仿佛看到自己被海浪冲进了岸上，白浊的液体就射了金钟云一手。

金厉旭眼角泛着红，喘着气靠在梳妆台的镜子上，金钟云随手抽了两张纸，把手上的白浊擦干净，他眼角含了点泪，还沉浸在高潮里，就被金钟云把双腿曲了起来，他和曹圭贤早有准备，从口袋里掏了瓶润滑剂出来。

金厉旭准备舞台准备了许久，金钟云和曹圭贤有两周没有碰过他，有些日子没有经历性爱的后穴已经对于异物的进入感到生涩。金钟云扶住他的腿，曹圭贤抚平他身后后穴的褶皱，一点一点慢慢的按压着，膏体被乳化成乳白色，曹圭贤的第一根手指进去的时候，金厉旭条件反射的闭上了眼睛，他能感受到润滑剂冰凉的触感和曹圭贤的手指的形状，第二根手指是金钟云的，熟悉的痛感也一起席卷而来，他条件反射的往后缩，后背只能装到墙和镜子，他呜呜咽咽的想躲开，却被曹圭贤和金钟云摁住身子，不让他动弹。

金厉旭能感受到两根手指在他体内撑开来，熟悉的痛感伴随着熟悉的快感一同涌上他的大脑。两根手指一起摁上他的敏感点的时候，他好不容易聚集起来的一点意识又迅速坍塌，他又被丢进海水里，落进欲望的苦海里。

他睁开眼看见两个人埋在他身上，一人一只手臂把他牢牢的桎梏在其中，仿佛给他布下了一张密密麻麻的网，金厉旭早就落入甜蜜陷阱里。

金钟云和曹圭贤抽出手指，他俩对视一眼，看了眼金厉旭，他的裙子被掀开着，衬衫大敞开着，眼眶里含着泪，像只小猫咪一样，抽抽噎噎的。  
“所以，谁先？”曹圭贤憋得要爆炸，他眼睛都直了，盯着金厉旭通红的眼角，恨不得立刻把金厉旭拆吃入腹。

“嗯，圭圭……“金厉旭清亮的青葡萄音色里染上了情欲，他一双圆眼睛看着他们俩，仿佛在说，不管谁都好，他要拉着他们俩一起堕入欲望的海洋里，谁也不要回头了。

曹圭贤滚烫的肉刃直接对着他狭小的甬道挤了进去，扩张没有做到位，金厉旭痛的说不出话，眼泪刷的掉下来。  
金厉旭像只猫一样，他呜呜咽咽的哭，一边拿手去拍，让曹圭贤退出去。曹圭贤进了一半卡的难受，金厉旭又像只小奶猫一样哭的向他撒娇，曹圭贤头皮发麻，怕自己硬进去被金钟云暴打，又不想退出去便宜了金钟云，上下两难里金厉旭哭的沙哑的声音问他，“你怎么还不进来啊，圭圭。”  
曹圭贤的脑子轰的一声炸了，他一个挺身进去，甬道里的紧致禁锢着他，夹得他魂儿都没了。他拍了拍金厉旭的小屁股，他从背后抱住金厉旭，汗涔涔的额头抵着金厉旭的后脑勺，“不要夹这么紧，放松一点。”

痛感伴随着食髓知味的快感，他嘴里含着金钟云的阴茎，屁股后面插着曹圭贤的，他舔弄着金钟云的那根，双手扶着阴茎的柱体，伸出舌头舔弄着马眼，他抬起头，用那双湿漉漉的眼睛看着金钟云，像撒娇的奶猫冲他喵喵喵的叫。他粗糙的舌苔划过金钟云的马眼，手上的动作不停，身后的曹圭贤发了狠的撞他，他的呻吟声被金钟云的性器堵在喉咙里，他顾着嗓子，不敢吃的太深，他含的嘴都算了，金钟云的性器还是硬的和石头一样，他用手裹住下半段，飞快的撸动着。

金厉旭的脑子已经是一团浆糊了，他迷迷糊糊间被点了个个，后穴一瞬间的空虚被更有力的填满，他被金钟云摁在怀里，随着金钟云顶上他的敏感点，忍耐了许久的呻吟声终于撞破了喉咙，金厉旭的眼泪不停的掉，他手上握着曹圭贤的性器，机械的撸动着又哭的抽抽嗒嗒的，他像是漂浮在海上的旅人，他心甘情愿的拽着曹圭贤和金钟云一起溺死在欲望的海里。

“厉旭前辈？我们来打招呼了。”门外响起敲门声，还有后辈们聊天的声音，出道十五年的super junior已经是打歌舞台的大前辈了，后辈们都留到最后才来和金厉旭打招呼。  
金钟云一边做着活塞运动，一边眼神示意曹圭贤去随便应付两句，曹圭贤命根子在金厉旭嘴里叼着，金厉旭捂着嘴哭的呜呜咽咽的，快感像海水一样的淹没了他，他不敢尖叫，也不敢哭出声音来。

“怎么了，什么事。”金钟云压着怒火，咬着牙关问，金厉旭的后穴夹得他马上就要射了，他压着金厉旭的敏感点不要命的顶。  
外面的后辈听到金钟云的声音，顿时小声了不少，曹圭贤怕金钟云把人吓到，回去又说super junior是黑道男团，他勉力平复呼吸，说，“厉旭睡着了，不好意思大家散了吧。”

听着门外的喧闹声逐渐散去，金厉旭更卖力的舔着曹圭贤的性器，像只讨好主人的小猫咪一样，他尝试做了一次深喉，便被曹圭贤拉了起来，他红着眼睛瞪金厉旭，骂他嗓子还打不打算要，金厉旭委屈巴巴的看了一眼曹圭贤，又捧着他的性器舔弄。

金厉旭身后被金钟云撞着，性器被金钟云的手握着，嘴里含着曹圭贤的阴茎，他的意识在逐渐的飘远，金钟云的下身没有停止的继续顶弄那个敏感点，一下一下，金厉旭嘴角漏出的呻吟已经堵不住了，他机械的撸动着曹圭贤的性器，听的他的喘气声越来越重，他声音里带着浓重的哭腔，求金钟云放开他。

金钟云松开他的阴茎，顺势飞快的撸动了几下，让他在快感里彻底爆炸，射出的精液喷了金钟云一手。  
高潮之后的金厉旭趴在桌子上，用手撸了撸曹圭贤还挺立的性器，听着他粗重的呼吸，也交代了在金厉旭的手上。金钟云快速的抽插了几下，也拔了出来射在了金厉旭的大腿根。

04  
“厉旭乖，别哭了。”金钟云抱着金厉旭，曹圭贤拿纸巾把他腿根处的精液擦去，看着他眼角的绯红眼影被他哭花了，格子裙子被掀到了腹部，他伸出手抽抽噎噎的伸手向曹圭贤讨要一个拥抱，曹圭贤小心的给了金厉旭一个抱抱，握着金厉旭肉嘟嘟的脸颊，给了他一个亲吻。

05  
You Got My Bet.

END


End file.
